


【DMC5】nero，Vergil/Dante 无需再忍

by 18226794860



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860





	【DMC5】nero，Vergil/Dante 无需再忍

无需再忍

忍一时越想越气，退一步越想越亏。  
尼禄把房门重重带上，同手同脚走了三五步以后，愤怒把这个大男孩儿的脑浆都快烤干了，为什么出去的是我？  
他的便宜爹和玩世不恭的叔叔在他房间里白日宣淫，为什么出去的是他？他们让他把房门带上，他居然就真的带上了？  
我他妈是被但丁的魔剑捶了脑袋吗？  
他立刻风风火火的转过头，回去的脚步比出来的时候坚定多了，鬼手立刻进入蓄力状态，他已经不再乎这是否是自己的房门以及他之后要费多大的力气把它装好，他只是一拳轰了出去，然后看着熟悉的门板像个垂死的家禽一样发出滋滋的声音，平板后拍。  
但丁连裤子都脱下来了——包括内裤，肉乎乎的屁股正对着门，上身穿着纯白色的棉T恤，被汗浸透了一半，以至于根本盖不住他饱满的胸肉，尼禄的角度刚好能窥见颜色较深的乳珠。  
维吉尔刚把外套脱下来，他也不准备多脱了，准备就这么衣冠楚楚的干他的弟弟。  
尼禄感觉全身的血液冲到了脸上，他之前准备好的气吞山河的审判全都被但丁又肉又软的白屁股给晃没了，他很快调整了一下自己浆糊般的舌头，大声喊：“要搞出去搞！”  
这五个字就显得比较逊，但丁哈哈大笑，好像是两个将军剑拔弩张的战场上一个下等兵突然窜进来想分一杯羹，他明明可以好好的把T恤脱下来，但是他慢慢悠悠的像个卖弄风骚的花魁，先把自己结实的肩膀缓缓抽出来，从上往下一点一点让白T恤划过臀丘、划过大腿、到达脚踝，然后踢到尼禄面前。  
“维吉尔，”全裸的但丁猛的把自己摔在沙发上，他那一身饱满而又苍白的肌肉晃晃悠悠了很久，眼神里带着促狭的笑意：“你儿子说什么来着？”  
“他说他想一起，”维吉尔面无表情：“你觉得呢？”  
尼禄感到眼前发黑，只有但丁那身白石膏一样的皮肤是唯一的亮色，这个家他完全呆不下去了，他想离这两个寡廉鲜耻的混蛋越远越好，但是但丁身体前倾，老家伙举手投足都都慵懒的发出一股淫糜的气息，不紧不慢的向侄子展示自己饱满的胸肌，胳膊上肌肉的线条那么好看，大腿的曲线又软又干净……特妈的简直是犯规……尼禄眼冒金星看见他摇摇晃晃的朝自己勾手指。  
“那就来呗。”但丁一脸毫不在乎的神情。  
这表情像是到买个披萨被问要不要加培根，但丁满不在乎的回答加就加呗。年轻又能打的新晋恶魔猎人在他眼里就是一条培根，加不加还要看店主懒不懒。  
为了培根！不是……为了尊严也要干他一炮！  
尼禄气到同手同脚，像个发条没上紧的机器人一样僵硬的走过去，维吉尔当他不存在，好像完全不在乎自己的便宜儿子，伸手就把懒洋洋的弟弟禁锢到自己怀中；但丁脱得一干二净，柔软的乳珠被夹来夹去的玩弄，瘫在哥哥怀里像个人形的布丁，衣冠楚楚的哥哥把膝盖挤到他的双腿之间，缓缓的摩蹭发硬的阴茎，直到他敏感的滳着水的前端将长裤的布料濡成深色。  
“里面湿了吗？”维吉尔揉着他，五根长而有力的手指陷进丰腴多汁的臀肉里，但丁跨坐在他的腰上，居高临下的审视哥哥面无表情的脸。  
“你妈的，有时候我真怀疑你面部神经瘫痪。”但丁评价。否则怎么能用这么一副跟你不共戴天的表情讲这么猥亵的话。  
尼禄很想点头附和，现在的情景比他抱着两个赤身裸体的女猎人更尴尬，至少这个敏感的年轻人是这么认为的，但丁就像一块已经刷上蜜汁的烤鹅，滴着蜂蜜，皮焦肉嫩，香醇的气息以及咬下去无与伦比的触感煎熬着尼禄冲动的神经，把他的双腿牢牢的钉在地板上，尽管他连手脚都不知道哪儿放，但是他就是不能从这这一潭香艳又危险的泥悼中拔足而出。  
但丁接下来干的事真的让尼禄差点炸掉脑部毛细血管。  
但丁直接把手伸到身后，慢悠悠的扒开了臀缝，他那个弹性极佳又多汁的屁股缓缓被拉开了，露出一圈略带红肿的括约肌，粘液晶莹得发亮，粘在大腿根上，两个不知廉耻的半魔不知道私下干了多少次，以至于但丁柔软的肉隙始终张着一条极其细小的缝，熟透了的褶皱在空气里缓缓颤抖，翻出一小段又红又软的肠壁。  
可怜天见，尼禄他真的只是个看色情杂志都会害羞的少年，还是一个视力很好的恶魔猎人，让他近距离看叔叔被操的根本恢复不过来的屁股……这也太超纲了！还有斯巴达血脉的人恢复力不是很强吗，他爹到底是怎么把但丁的屁股操成这副熊样，搞得一副使用过度无法合拢的样子……妈的这样来看但丁还挺可怜的，但是可能他们一家可能都有落井下石的血统，尼禄最心底埋藏着的罪恶缓缓的对他说干他娘的，把这个骚兮兮的老家伙操的更惨。  
应该说父子同心，维吉尔也这么想。但丁想骑就让他骑好了，反正还是要把自己那根东西一吞到底，丢起人来搞不好还要哭着骂，应该说大哥完全不给弟弟面子，但丁就是那种骚到骨头里的风流人物，男女通吃生冷不忌，但是维吉尔到底比他早出生，他总在但丁最得意忘形的时候告诉他，什么叫做“丢盔弃甲”“屁滚尿流”——色情意义上的。  
阴茎真正破开滑腻的肠肉时几乎毫无阻碍的一捅到底，维吉尔毫不留情的掐住但丁肉乎乎的腰，横冲直撞的往弟弟最深最软的肠腔中顶，压着他的敏感点就像熟练的钢琴家抚摸自己的乐器，每一下都把金牌恶魔猎人撞得像一只老猫一样贴着他的衣衫撒娇，眼神涣散啊啊呜呜的。  
维吉尔冷静起来面无表情，腰挺得飞快，像个全功率出马的打桩机，表情活像是上战场，要把自己的弟弟干死在床上，但丁抓他挠他，连牙都用上了，腿却一直环着哥哥的腰。尼禄做梦都不敢想他们两个就是这样做爱的，像两头野兽在互相撕咬征服，在快感的洪流里堕向落日。  
但丁尽管是骑上去的那一个，本人却一点力气也没有，咬着牙红着眼眶，任由自己的敏感点被戳个稀烂，之前打进去的润滑剂被搅成白沫，顺着肉棒的抽出流下来，每次抽送都强行压进紧窄的腔体，维吉尔把他制得死死的，逼他好好的感受这种近乎灭顶的快感，一点都不体贴，像个精准的药剂师一样计算但丁什么时候会哭着射精，还用上吃奶的力道把弟弟柔软的乳晕吸的发肿。  
“你——慢一点儿！”但丁终于忍不住推他，手指刚刚触碰到维吉尔的胸膛就被他粗暴的压到肩头，顺便还被咬了几口脖子，但丁气的牙痒，但只能啊呜呜的叫，维吉尔就是个变态控制狂，就算在床上他也要把但丁控制的死死的，频率、角度，就连但丁每一声喘息都要在他的控制之内，他就是喜欢看坚忍又玩世不恭的弟弟是怎么被他一点一点的操到又哭又骂，被扣着腰想逃都逃不了的样子，还要让他彻头彻尾的高潮，在自己的怀里射出来，眼神涣散只剩下本能的抽搐和恐惧——与服从。尽管只是在床上表现出来的一瞬间，也足够让人感受他的颤栗如同吸食致命的毒品。  
“太深……慢点……”但丁快被顶得断气了，这老家伙终于意识到敌我差距悬殊了，蜷起身体一副被揍狠了的样子，拿自己布满青色胡渣的下巴拼命的蹭人，像个软绵绵带着奶香的幼童，热乎乎的泪水蹭了维吉尔一脸。  
维吉尔很吃这一套。  
但丁软乎乎的在他的怀里拱来拱去，没有拿剑削哥哥的脑袋，维吉尔也不会把他钉成人体艺术，他就这样拿捏着软绵绵的弟弟，听他喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音，用身体接纳自己。  
只有这个时候他心中那些暴虐的、患得患失的情绪才会稍微平复，他感到久违的，飘渺的幼年时光的温暖。  
但丁被他硬生生操的射了，两个人的腰胯间一塌糊涂，滑腻腻的糟糕极了，维吉尔把弟弟掀到床单上说要惩罚他——真不乖，把床单弄脏了，他拔出肉棒后用手指粗暴的翻搅充血的肉壁，射精后的痉挛还没过去，但丁尖叫着绞紧他的手指，肌肉收缩，然后被手指轻松的掰开柔软的嫩肉，像是他的哥哥要向他的侄子展示他身体最私密的地方，他敏感的神经几乎已经被尼禄那种略带审视又迫切的眼神烫伤了，他开始不由自主的想要不要玩一把双龙，娘的两个斯巴达人会不会玩出人命来？这谁顶得住啊？但他开始不由自主的去想，身体滚烫，维吉尔并没有让他等太久，手指抽出后怒张的肉棒狠狠的捅开缠绵的内壁，但丁甚至觉得小腹都要被他捅开了，他的大脑彻底开始发昏，最后记忆是哥哥拉起自己的大腿在膝盖上亲了一口，嘴唇还是那样该死的冰凉，然后他对尼禄招了招手。  
然后但丁就被做成夹心三明治。  
妈的尼禄为什么会这么欠打！他没好气的拍埋在他胸前的头，尼禄前额的头发被他揉来揉去，像是要揪下来，但这小子就是不肯抬头，要不是实在被维吉尔操到意识模糊但丁发誓他会薅下来一片头发——“你！他……妈喝……奶呢”但丁一句话被顶成三个不同的音节从喉咙里咕哝出来，紧窄的肉穴已经湿透了，湿漉漉的粘膜要命的敏感，随便一捅甘美的快感几乎让他飙泪，更何况维吉尔那个怪物永远不会“随便捅”，每一下抽送都是一场风暴一般的刑罚，像是个暴虐的君王一样逼着他打开身体的每一处褶皱，被塞得满满当当的；尼禄硬邦邦的阴茎还在蹭他细皮嫩肉的大腿内侧，压迫性的抵着穴口，好像随时会和他爸一起插进来搞得但丁大出血，但丁宁愿疼一疼，斯巴达之子怕过谁——单挑也好群殴也行快点上，他只是受不了这种精神上的拉锯战，可他偏偏爽得浑身颤抖，维吉尔捅的太深了，穴道深处那些脆弱的敏感点被一遍一遍暴虐的撵过去的感觉如此之好，他们父子两个抱着但丁像是抱着巨大的毛绒玩具，找到自己最喜欢的部分慢慢玩，分工清晰，目的明确——肏翻他。  
“我想进去。”尼禄像个小狼狗一样蹭叔叔，手指勾到穴口，维吉尔把那里操的又湿又黏又软，但是肯定容纳不下第二根了。  
“妈的那你快点啊！”但丁被他蹭到咬牙切齿，感觉自己大腿都要破皮了。  
“但我不想让你受伤。”尼禄抬起头真诚的看他，心脏和他的胸膛相贴，跳跃声如同擂鼓，他俯下身近乎虔诚的舔掉但丁脸上生理性的泪水，炙烫的身体传来不可忽视的热度。  
但丁先是一愣，然后大大的翻了个白眼。  
“你装什么怂，一个月前还把我和你爸全打出去了呢。”  
“那能一样吗？”尼禄像是没断奶一样蹭他的胸膛，就很气。  
维吉尔捏但丁软绵绵的腰，促狭的提出意见。  
“但丁，魔人化。”  
但丁感觉到了窒息。  
维吉尔脸上露出公事公办的笑意，轻声补充道：“不然把你干到魔人化。”  
死变态，臭流氓。听听这说的是人话吗。  
如果不是情况紧急但丁几乎要陷入人生自我的怀疑中，事实证明如果想打败一个但丁，你就得比他更变态，更臭流氓。  
哥哥就是哥哥，弟弟还是弟弟。  
他真的完全相信维吉尔做的出来，到那个时候强悍的魔人都会被这两父子一人一下操的喷尿，皮厚如他也接受不了，就算他长着坚硬如钢铁一般的外骨骼，锋利如刀的爪子也救不了他了，魔人“内部”依然脆弱。  
被一边吸一边干了一两分钟后，但丁彻底明白躺尸装死救不了他了，他才被干哭过，一吸气喉咙里都带鼻音，就这样他还撂狠话。  
“等我变成魔人把你们都杀了。”一手一个，给你们脑浆子都打出来，一爹一儿子没一个好东西。  
听上去没什么可信度的样子。  
但丁摇摇屁股，非常敷衍的慢慢变出硬邦邦的外骨骼，颜色是那种庄严的火红，但是尼禄觉得看起来像草莓，新长出来的那层皮肤和原来的连在一起，然后逐渐割裂分散，从尾椎连出一条晃晃悠悠的尾巴。  
尼禄像个被勾搭的猫一样忍不住用手去绕，但丁真想把他的腕骨拍断，尾巴一下一下的躲避，但依然被抓着捏来捏去，鬼手的触感很奇怪，有些像橡胶和铁弹簧，柔软又不可抗拒；魔人的穴口更软一些，也更富有弹性，那里的黏膜还在充血，就被强硬的塞入三根手指，大概有两根是维吉尔的吧，还有一根是侄子的，急切而温柔的帮他扩张。  
但丁忍着把这两个变态大卸八块的冲动……维吉尔好像更兴奋些，尼禄贴在他的大腿上，仔细的观察着他一收一张的穴口，“好了吧，可以了。。。”过于急切的扩张差点让但丁再度射出来，他仰着头，喉结滚动，露出脆弱的脖子，锋利的爪子把床单抓破，咬着尖牙忍耐。  
他感到两根热的发烫的肉棒同时抵到穴口，维吉尔按住他的腿，尼禄抱着他的后腰——然后同时一插到底。  
“唔……啊啊啊……”  
但丁感觉大脑一片混沌，这太过了……锋利爪子把哥哥的脊背抓出血，这点疼痛对于维吉尔来说只能让他更兴奋，阴茎轻松的顶开又湿又软的肠壁，压紧敏感的腔体肉；尼禄还是第一次肏进但丁的小穴，和所有食髓知味的年轻男孩一样，他恨不得肏死舅舅，坚硬的魔人化皮肤和温暖的、紧紧箍住他肉棒的穴道不同，这样的对比色情到极致。  
反复的冲刺和几乎没有尽头的侵犯让强悍的魔人无力的趴在维吉尔的胸膛上，喉咙里发出绵长的呻吟，尼禄抱着他坚硬的红脖子又啃又咬，像个小牛犊一样拼命的撞过去，他和他的父亲之间有一种奇怪的默契，尽管之前从未做过这种事儿，他们依然能够准确的刺激但丁的每一处敏感点，让骁勇善战的魔人像海绵一样软在他们的身下，最终射满柔嫩的肠壁。  
他们一家里只有但丁身材偏胖，恶魔基因是可以强化他的肌肉骨骼，但是拯救不了他因热爱垃圾食品而一去不复返的腹肌，即使魔人化之后他的线条也柔软又漂亮，再加上现在肚子被射的鼓起来，大腿张开的样子就像被操到的怀孕，父子俩都想把他搞得更糟糕一些。  
但是但丁已经开始褪去了魔人化之后坚硬的皮肤，露出本身苍白如像大理石的颈肩，只有尾巴还没来得及收起像根逗猫棒一样警惕的竖着，但丁恼羞成怒的给他们俩一人一下，一瘸一拐的走到浴室里。  
尼禄听到哐当一声，随后连绵不绝的声响像是炮竹一样，他赶忙奔到浴室，大概率是因为但丁没有站稳，尾巴勾倒了花洒，花洒又把瓶瓶罐罐全部勾了下来，导致水管脱落，形成了塌方一般的效果。  
“我的浴室！”电光火石之间，尼禄终于想起惨烈的后果——他的门，他被拆了的床，被横扫的桌面，以及一切的一切。  
但丁茫然的抓着水管断裂的花洒：“你妈的，为什么。”  
维吉尔衣冠楚楚的来到门前，他根本没脱多少件衣服，只是后背被拽出了几个血口子，现在换了一件夹克又是一条好汉，比起穷鬼新人和不靠谱的弟弟来说他是最冷静的一个，此时他冷静的打电话聘请维修服务。  
“在这之前……”维吉尔抓着不配合的但丁，硬把他塞进牛仔裤和夹克衫里，但丁的小腹明显更加鼓胀一些，精液有时会顺着大腿流下来，维吉尔干脆用几张餐巾纸给他塞住。  
“穿好衣服。”他声音平静：“你的尾巴把坐便器扫坏了。”


End file.
